She Got Away With Me
by metro
Summary: Bonnie and Damon meet at a night club.
1. More

She Got Away With Me.  
  
Arianaisi  
  
Creativewrite1@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me, they are the sole property of L.J Smith and no profit will be made with the posting of this story.  
  
Spoilers: Not so sure, but just to be save, the whole VD series  
  
Notes: Please review.  
  
Original characters will come into play later and the disclaimer will be adjusted accordingly. Chapter One  
  
More  
  
He turned around lethargically, his arms seeking the warm body of the one person he'd never though he'd end up in bed with. Last night was, although Damon was reluctant to admit, short of wonderful. She had been everything he'd never expected her to be; all fire and no inhibitions.  
  
In his mind, Bonnie had been a kitten, helpless and submissive; but last night she'd broken that state of mind by swiftly showing that the little kitten had claws, sharp, red-mark-leaving claws. They had run into each other the night before, having been dancing at the same club and Bonnie decided to take her Damon-filed fantasies a bit further by coming on to him. And honestly, who was Damon to deny a beautiful woman sexual pleasure; because bonnie was beautiful, not that she hadn't been beautiful before.  
  
They had spent part of the night dancing. but then when the time came say goodbye, well, bonnie had other plans in mind. The little pixie coerced him going to her apartment (not that it took much) and after pointless small talk they ended up in a heap in Bonnie's bed. And she had shown him that the Bonnie in his mind and the redhead in bed were two different people and he shouldn't get them confused. And moving closer to the warm body next to him he, Damon wondered if he persuade Bonnie into.  
  
"Stop thinking so loudly, I can't sleep." Bonnie's annoyed voice cut into his thoughts. She had moved and was now staring at him, the sheets having fallen off her as soon as she turned around.  
  
"Bonnie." He said huskily. He couldn't help getting turned on again, as he saw the marks he had left on her creamy, pale skin. More so, the twin holes above her right breast. She had refused him her neck.  
  
"You really did enjoy marking your territory last night."  
  
It wasn't a question, not that he would have bothered denying it. Bonnie's powers were strong and after the blood sharing last night she could easily read his mind, unless he wanted otherwise. And honestly he didn't care, besides bonnie never delved deeper than he would allow her to, even though she could. "I respect you and your privacy." She whispered next to his ear, then decidedly, nibbled on it insistently. And he couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips, as her tongue left a warm wet trail down his throat, and licked his already hardening nipple.  
  
"Keep doing that and I wont held responsible for my actions." He growled slowly, trying to figure out how this small women could make him so hot- blooded. He felt himself hardening more as her wet, openmouthed kisses traveled down his chest and her tongue delved into his navel.  
  
"Someone is in serious need of attention." Bonnie said coyly as she stared wantonly at his erection.  
  
Damon smiled at her words, moving her up quickly, draping her over his body. His lips met hers in a furious kiss, his hands possessively moving over her body as she arched up against him. He caught her cry of pleasure as he entered her. He stopped when he was buried inside her, still amazed at the tight heat that greeted him, and decided to take things slow.  
  
He felt guilty (reasons unknown to him) for getting carried away by it all last night, thinking that if he didn't take her then, he'd never get another chance. He felt her wiggle against him, heard her low moan of pleasure and knew that she wasn't going anywhere. He began to move slowly in and out of her slowly, knowing there was no need to rush it.  
  
Bonnie's eyes closed, her soft lashes fluttering gently against his lips as he placed cool kisses on her eyelids. Her skin glowed with a delicate flush, and her head dropped back as her body arched up to him. Damon's moaned his pleasure as her walls tightened around him, as their minds melded into each other. Damon saw images, nothing definite or concrete, but abstract images of Bonnie's memories. He knew she could see inside him, but also knew from last night, that she would look into his mind. She, like he, would simply let the memories flow through her mind; not bothering to grasp any of them, not bothering to understand them.  
  
One hand caressed the soft mound of her breast as the other assumed the exquisite pressure on her clit. His body called to her as he drove deep within her, urging her, begging her to find its release in him. Damon's eyes closed as he heard her sharp gasp. Bonnie's hips ground against his, and her tight, wet walls embraced him. She cried out, his name as her climax made her body tremble lightly. Damon growled loudly, slipping his fangs into the twin holes on her breast, as he filled her with his seed.  
  
"What a way to wake up." Bonnie said as came down of the sex-induced high and snuggle closer to Damon body.  
  
"Uh-hu." Was all Damon's sex filled mind could muster, purring, while lapping at the marks he made. Their minds were coming back to their own now and things were becoming less hazy, the world becoming more real. After the mind blowing experience last night Damon hated not feeling her.. with his mind, as he was able to throughout their coupling.  
  
He was beginning to worry though. Was he taking things too far, by having stayed with her after last night, instead of leaving as was usual for him. He's night spent with bonnie and what had happened between them just now, let Damon know that he wanted more. He wanted more of the compliant body next to him, which could devour him without notice. He wanted more of the power-laced blood that the witch gave to him so willingly. Damon understood all these emotions and accepted them, after all, it was very hard to find a human who could drive him to the edge and pull him right back without any qualms. But he worried; honestly he wanted the sex, the blood, the power; those things were all good, yet he wanted..... more. 


	2. Simple

[ttales] 18: VD: She Got Away With Me - Part 1/?  
  
By: Arianaisis  
  
Note: Please R&R  
  
  
  
Damon was worried.  
  
He'd been with bonnie for two weeks now and they had fallen into a pleasant routine. They would make lo- ... have sex all night long then fall into a hazy sleep. Bonnie would wake up early in the morning to go to work, and where she got her strength, Damon didn't know. He could barely get up to feed the few minutes at night in which bonnie let him rest. He would wait in Bonnie's apartment (reluctantly anxious) until the afternoon, when Bonnie would come and they would fall tangled into bed and melding together once again. After the first few days, Damon guessed that bonnie realized he did nothing while she was at work, so she suggested (or more like constantly insisted, to the point of annoyance) that he find something to do.  
  
"The must be something you could do." She insisted for the hundredth time that day.  
  
"I don't want to do anything." And it was true, Damon really couldn't be bothered to do something at daytime, when he usually slept. It was the reason he gave Bonnie and the excuse he kept using to keep himself from thinking that all he was doing was waiting for Bonnie to return. Except that after the first week he wasn't even sleeping anymore. All he did was stare at the TV and jump at any sound he heard outside the artsy apartment door. And that was annoying him too. The fact that he waited for bonnie anxiously, as if he's whole day had been building up to the moment in which bonnie would walk through the door and no words would be spoken. All that could be heard was the sound of clothes being discarded and relieved sights as they came together in Bonnies large bed. Add all these unlikely factors to the most important part of the equation, the fact that Damon couldn't see himself leaving anytime soon, and that made for a very disruptive development.  
  
Damon was indeed worried.  
  
And what annoyed him the most was that bonnie didn't seem in the least bit phased or worried about what was going on between them. She didn't, like most women would, ask any questions or demanded anything of him. He knew she enjoyed herself with the same fervor that he did. Could hear her pleasure every time he touched her. Yet he had to wonder what her reaction would be if he left. Would she care at all? Would she be angry or disappointed? Or would she move on as if nothing had changed? That thought disturbed Damons mind more than he cared to admit.  
  
  
  
Damon knew he wasn't in love with the witch and was certain that, even though bonnie cared for him, she wasn't in love with him either. So what was it that drew him to her? If the before mentioned statement concerning Bonnies love for him or lack there of was anything to go by, Damon knew he wasn't out to break the women. Regardless of Bonnies physical attraction to him and her ability to like him, even knowing what he was and what he had done and probably would do, he was sure that her feelings weren't enough for him to be able to use them against her. She had indeed grown stronger, and while not immune to him and his charm, she had developed the ability to fight back with an endearing charm of her own. Therefore, balancing things out and making them more interesting than they would have been if could've been able to manipulate her, like he had before.  
  
  
  
The question had been what he was to do, to ensure that his... feelings for bonnie didn't develop into something more than physical attraction and earned respect. He was reluctant to do anything that might hurt bonnie, although that seemed like the easiest way out of the situation. In fact, he was more reluctant to find out if he could hurt her, if she really cared enough to be affected by his vindictiveness. He figured he would just leave, as he was sure, bonnie already knew would happen. That way, he'd never get to know whether his leaving hurt her or not and he didn't have to worry about falling in... into a situation where he might not be in control.  
  
  
  
Bonnie,  
  
I enjoyed my time with you, but I must take my leave. Business in Italy will not wait. Perhaps we will see each other again sometime soon, I wouldn't mind that at all. Thank you for your hospitality.  
  
Always, Damon  
  
Simple note. Nothing to lead her to believe that the desicion to leave was not made lightly, but nothing to make her think that he hadnt appreciated what had transpired between them. Simple. All he had to do now was get his things and walk out that door, just leave. Now. Before he changed his mind.  
  
  
  
Picking up the phone he dialed the taxi company.  
  
  
  
"Yes, hello. Send a taxi to 13th and Broadway, the Columbus apartments. Thank you" He looked around at the place he had become so familiar with. The black and red leather couch, the hall that led to the bedroom. He walked down the hall way, into the bedroom and inhaled deeply the scent that was bonnie. Strawberries and ancient power. Fire and blood. He would, if nothing more, remember this two weeks if fondness. Maybe he would even call bonnie after a couple of months passed by, just to see if there was any change. To see if his leave had made any change in her.  
  
  
  
"Later, Red." He whispered softly before picking up his suitcase and walking out of the apartment. 


End file.
